Who Owns My Heart
by EclareLover89
Summary: Cat and Robbie like each other, but Robbie is giving Cat mixed signals. Plus is he willing to jump into another relationship after his last one turned out into a nightmare? Read to find out.
1. I like you now, but is it real?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious **

**Cat's POV **

Robbie Shapiro. The guy I'm currently in like with. I think he feels the same way, but I'm not completely sure. What I mean by that is, he's giving me mixed signals. One minute he and I are smiling and laughing, then the next he gives me the cold shoulder. I can never win with this boy. I'm making my signs clear, but I'm just waiting for him.

**Robbie's POV **

Cat Valentine. Beautiful, talented, and everything else. The girl I have a crush on. She's been flirting like crazy with me a lot lately. I know she likes me too, but I just don't know how to handle this situation. I mean after my last girlfriend...things just haven't been the same. Her name was Alicia. She was gorgeous in every way possible, but then one day we got into this huge argument and she took off and moved to New York City. I loved her so much. You really don't know what you have till it's gone. And Cat...I wish she was mine. I know I could make that happen, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if we _do _end up together she'll just end up like my last girlfriend.

I literally felt like my life was over the day Alicia moved. I know I shouldn't be upset over something that happened over a year ago, but still she was my first love and she was very special to me. I swear I was the luckiest guy on earth when Alicia asked me out. On our first date her hair was curlier than usual and she was wearing a pink leather jacket, a simple black tank-top, a black sparkly skirt, and black leggings with tears going down the legs. She looked stunning. I thought I was going to faint.

And Now that I'm thinking about Alicia I'm feeling a little upset. I think I need a tissue. Thinking about tears now I'm remembering the day we broke up. Her last words to me were, "I hate you Robbie, I never want to see you again!" Her voice was cracking and she had a bunch of tears falling down her cheeks. It was so sad. The minute she ran out of my house was the minute she ran out of my life...forever. I'll never see her again. That's why I don't want to get into another relationship and have Cat running out of my life just like Alicia. On the other hand, Cat could be the one who helps me get completely over my ex.

**Cat's POV **

Today is the day I'm going to confront Robbie. I need to know if he likes me. The best part is it's 3:00 P.M. So school's already over. I look over to his locker. "Good he's still here," I whisper to myself. I walk over to him and smile. "Hey Robbie. What are you doing?" I cock my head to the side and stare at the side of his face. "What's wrong?" He looks over at me with that same blank expression he always gives me when I flirt with him.

"Nothing Cat, I'm fine.," He shot back at me. "I was just trying to be nice." He looks at me with his big brown eyes that I adore so much. This time he has some emotion. He looks hurt. "I'm sorry Cat, I'm just not in the best mood right now." I nod in understanding. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Robbie seems unsure. "Sure. I guess I could use someone to talk to right now." I jump up in the air full of enthusiasm and say, "Yay!" "Robbie, we should go somewhere private though. Unless you want to stay right here and talk."

"I really don't feel like going anywhere right now." He must be really hurt. Robbie always wants to go somewhere where there isn't a lot of people. "Alright. Tell me whats on your mind." I see tears start to form in Robbie's eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" I look at him really worried. He shakes his head. "No, I'm just upset about something that happened a little over a year ago."

"What happened? Did your pet die?" "No Cat, my pet did not die. It's more saddening than that." "What could possibly make you more sad than your pet dieing?" "Never mind it. I have to go anyway." He started walking away, but I grabbed his wrist and turned him around so he could look me in the eyes. "Robbie, before you go I need to know Do you feel something between us? Like do you feel a spark?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Robbie attempted to walk away again, but I'm not gonna let go of him until I get to the bottom of this. "You _do _know what I'm talking about exactly. Just admit it!" "Cat, I don't know where you're getting this idea-" I cut him off. "Robbie Shapiro! Look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings what so ever for me." He made his eyes look cold and dark, and it was kind of scaring me. "I don't have feeling for you, Cat. I'm sorry if I lead you on."

"Why are you lying to me? I know you have feelings for me! Just admit it. Unless you're some mastermind who makes girls think you like them and really don't." My eyes were starting to tear up. I can't believe what I'm hearing from him. This is so hard for me to hear. I know somewhere deep down Robbie has some type of feeling of affection for me. You can't just fake this stuff. "Cat, I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor. "No Robbie, I'm sorry. I'M SORRY YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" People in the hall that were still at "HollyWood Arts" started staring at Robbie and I. It's not my fault. Robbie is so stubborn that I have to flip out at him. I just wish I knew what was going through his mind. I looked at Robbie one last time and stormed off.

**A/N: So...what did you think? Leave me a review and please tell me. I know this isn't fluffy like my stories usually are, but this is kind of fun. Also this will be a multi-chapter so the fluff is coming soon so stay tuned! =)**


	2. We'll be together soon

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. And a special thanks to RubberDucky911 for reviewing on all of my "Cabbie" stories. =) you rock. Anyways on to the story! **

**Cat's POV **

Yesterday was a disaster with Robbie. I knew I shouldn't of flipped out on him like that...but that's the thing he does to me. He gets me all hyped up. I just really wish I knew what was wrong with him. He seemed so upset over something. I wish I knew what it was exactly. Maybe if he's not in a bad mood today he'll tell me...I _am _his best friend after all.

**Robbie's POV **

I feel bad about what happened with Cat yesterday. I should've just told her about Alicia and got it over with. I also shouldn't of lied and said that I had no feelings at all for her. That was pretty stupid of me. I really hope I can clear things up with Cat today. Good thing I still have an hour before school starts. That gives me enough time to think of a plan to figure out what I'm going to do when I see Cat.

_*At school. Cat's POV *_

As I walked in the doors of "Hollywood Arts" I saw Robbie. I turned my head away from him, but he started walking up to me. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist the same way I grabbed his yesterday. He spun me around and I was forced to look into his cold, dark, and mysterious eyes. I fell in love with them the very second I first saw them the day I met Robbie back in middle school. Before I could say anything Robbie had his hands on the side of my face. He pulled me into him and our lips connected. I was taken aback at this.

As the kiss progressed I started kissing back. It was a dazzling feeling. The way his and my lips felt together was just incredible. The second we pulled away, I had a feeling inside of me that didn't want to stop. "Cat, I'm so sorry for yesterday. I wasn't myself and I took my pain out on you. Can you ever forgive me?" I looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. "Of course!" I couldn't control myself and I jumped on him and almost knocked him down while kissing him in the process.

I pulled back and mumbled a quick "Sorry." and looked down at the floor blushing. "It's alright. And Cat, I'm sorry I lied to you. I _do _like you. A lot actually." "Really? I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" I started jumping up in down in place like a little kid. Robbie took my shoulders and held me down so I couldn't jump anymore. "Fooie."

He stared deeply in my eyes and I knew he wanted to be serious with me. "Cat, do you want to know the reason why I was upset yesterday?" I nodded my head really fast. "Come with me." He took my hand in his and we both went into a janitor's closet. "Alright the reason why I was upset yesterday was because I couldn't stop thinking about my ex, Alicia." He paused. And I motioned for him to continue.

"She was my everything. I loved her. But one day we had an argument and she told me that she hated me and never wanted to see me again. Then she ran out of my house crying. The next day I found out she was moving to New York." He paused once again.

" From that moment on I knew I would never see her again. I cried for days...no wait I cried for weeks because she was _that _special to me. I never told you about this because I didn't want to ruin anything. Cat, I like you so much and I want to be with you and I think I'm almost over Alicia, but I just need time right now-" I silenced him by putting my finger on his lips.

"Robbie, if you need time...I'll give you time. You just call me when you're ready to be in a relationship." With that I kissed his cheek, smiled, and walked out the door.

**A/N: So...how was it? I actually kind of liked this chapter. I would give you a spoiler for next chapter, but I'm just going to let you read it when I post it. I don't want to ruin anything for anyone. =)**


	3. How Soon Is Now?

_*Two Weeks Later *_

**Robbie's POV **

It's been two weeks since Cat and I have last spoken and I think I'm finally ready to be in a relationship with her. Unless she met someone else. Oh who am I kidding I'm just being paranoid. But what if she is? Maybe she got sick and tired of waiting for me and found some new hot guy.

**Cat's POV **

I miss talking to Robbie. It just hasn't been the same since that one day in the janitor's closet. I feel so lonely. Emptiness has taken over my mind. I don't mind it though. I'll wait forever for Robbie. If that's how it has to be then fine. This boy means so much to me and I'll do whatever to make him happy. I walked into "Hollywood Arts" and the first thing I saw was Robbie. I tried to avoid contact with him, but to me his eyes are like magnets. The very second you look into them you can't pull away no matter how hard you try.

He started walking over to me, with a smirk in all. "Hey Cat. How've you been?" Really? He's finally talking to me after two weeks! This is amazing. "Good. And you?" I guess I should just play it cool just in case he doesn't want to tell me he's ready for a relationship.

"I've been great. Look Cat, I know we just started talking but I want to tell you that I'm ready. I'm ready to be in a relationship." The very second I heard him say that he was ready my eyes literally almost popped out of my face. "Really! Are you serious!" He nodded his head. I jumped onto him and attacked him with kisses. We both fell to the floor. "Whoopsies." I started blushing and I swear my cheeks were redder than my hair.

I got up off of Robbie and held my hand out for him to grab. "So...boyfriend how would you like to celebrate us being official?" I started flirtatiously batting my eyelashes. "Well girlfriend, how about you and I go to that fancy restaurant down the street?" "Ooh the one with lobsters!"

"Yeah that one." "I would love to, Robbie!" "Great. I'll pick you up at five?" "Yes you will," I said in a flirty tone.

_*Cat's apartment, Still Cat's POV *_

Ever since I got home at three I've been getting ready for my date with Robbie tonight. I decided on a blue floral dress with a black shrug and blue high heels. I put my hair into a curly up-do. My makeup was pretty simple. Light blue eyeshadow, mascara, very little eyeliner, and clear lipgloss. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Robbie in a very nice and tailored suit. We both said at the same time, "Wow you look amazing!" I then said, "No you do." Robbie shook his head. "Cat, you look stunning. I would give you a one-thousand out of ten." I blushed.

"Aww thanks Robbie." "Shall we?" Robbie held out his arm for me to take. "We shall." I grabbed my purse from the coat-rack beside the door, and walked out of my apartment with Robbie on my side.

_*At the restaurant, still Cat's POV *_

Robbie and I have been at the restaurant for a half-hour and I'm having a blast. Our food should be coming soon. Robbie and I have been holding hands, looking at each other in the eyes, and smiling the whole time. It's like heaven! As soon as our food got to our table Robbie and I broke our hold on each other and started eating. I ordered a lobster, a Cesar salad, and a water.

The lobster was fantastic. "Thanks so much, Robbie for dinner. It's amazing." "Anything for you, beautiful." My cheeks turned a little pink. "Aww. You two are so cute together." Robbie and I looked to the next table over and saw a middle-aged couple staring at us, smiling. "Uh...thanks." I looked away along with Robbie. Then I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw them still staring at us.

I tapped Robbie lightly on the hand and nodded to the couple next to us. He looked over and they smiled even bigger at us. If that's even possible. "Can we help you two?" This is starting to get a little creepy. "No, we're fine. Just keep on doing what you're doing," The woman said. "Okay, but could you please stop staring at us? I'm not trying to be rude, but it's creeping my boyfriend and I out."

"Sorry. You two are just so adorable." Alright I'm just gonna smile and look away and not look back again.

_*Two hours later * _

Robbie and I have been at the restaurant for a while now. I don't mind. I could spend forever with him and my life wouldn't still be set. Maybe if I was with him for eternity...then maybe I might be alright. Oh and good news the couple that was staring at us left an hour and a half ago. I looked down at my phone and it was 7:30 P.M. Already. Maybe Robbie and I should go.

"Robbie, should we go now?" He looked down at his phone. "Yeah if you want to." "Alright I'll go pay." I got up to go pay, but Robbie took my arm and pulled me down and I plopped back down in my seat. I gave him a questioning look. "You are NOT paying on our first date. Let me take care of this." He took the bill and walked away to go pay. I love when he takes charge. It kind of turns me on. Did I just think that? Yeah I did! Oh boy. This is going to be a long night.

He came back and said, "Hey are you ready to go?" I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. Lets go." He took my hand in his and pulled me out of my seat.

_*At Cat's apartment *_

"I had such an amazing time tonight, Robbie." "It was no big deal." "Well it was...to me." He smiled. "I'm glad. Well I guess I should get going." "Alright. See you tomorrow?" I said hopeful. "Of course. Any excuse to see you. And your beautiful face." For the tenth-millionth time tonight I blushed. "Can't wait." Robbie turned around to leave, but I pulled his arm and turned him to face me. "Oh you aren't going anywhere. Not until you give me a kiss goodnight," I said smirking.

Robbie had an evil smirk plastered on his face and he pulled me in for a kiss. It was passionate and it was starting to get a little heated. I pulled back before it could go any farther. I kissed Robbie one more time on his cheek. "Goodnight Robbie." "Goodnight Cat." He walked away and the feeling of loneliness took over again. Then I reminded myself that I'll see him tomorrow. So I'm alright till then. Tomorrow should be fun.

**A/N: There's chapter 3 everyone. Hope you liked it. I wasn't too happy about this one, but whatever. Well leave me a review if you want. =) **

**P.S. Cat's outfit is on my page. So check that out if you want.**


End file.
